Power tools and other motor-driven appliances and devices are provided with a control switch to energize the device. The switch may be of the simple "on/off" type and may, if desired, include a variable-speed electronic control circuit. Moreover, actuation of the switch involves a manually-manipulatable element, such as a toggle, slider, push button, trigger, lever or so-called "paddle". The control switch and its actuator are mounted in the tool housing, usually adjacent to the control handle for convenient manipulation by the operator, and the switch is connected to the line cord (leading to the power source) by wires or other suitable conductors that are usually disposed within the tool handle. The switch is also connected to the field with wires.
While adequate for the purposes intended, these structures and methods of assembly and electrical connection have certain inherent disadvantages or deficiencies, such as the lack of standardization and the additional assembly and connection time which is required.